Apex Armor
The Apex Armor is one of the relics of the Thirteen (or an armor of Decepticon design; it depends on who you ask). While normally compacted in a disk, when placed over a Transformer's chest it will expand into a huge set of armor impervious to any attack, as well as enhance the wearer's strength. Though built for Cybertronians, the artifact can also be used by humans, forming a proportionally smaller but no less invincible set of armor. Fiction The Apex Armor was created by Solus Prime. Long after, while waiting for the Autobots on Cybertron, Alpha Trion had a few daydreams about Optimus Prime returning with the relic, as well as the AllSpark and other lost and legendary treasures. The Apex Armor was stored in the Iacon Vaults until late in the war when Megatron's forces stormed Iacon. Along with the other relics, it was ejected into space and eventually found its way to Earth, where it ended up in the Antarctic. Its location was decrypted by the Nemesis when it temporarily gained sentience. Megatron dispatched Dreadwing to obtain it while Optimus went there personally. At the same time, a curious Starscream also went to Antarctica to investigate the Decepticon activity. Upon reaching the relic's coordinates, it was discovered that a human research team had found it first and took it back to their base. Eventually, the three factions discovered the relic. While Optimus Prime and Dreadwing were fighting each other over it, Starscream decided to claim it for himself. He pulled it from the ice it was encased in and identified it as armor of Decepticon design. When he placed the roughly disc shaped object to his chest, it expanded over him into a full body armor suit that towered over both Optimus and Dreadwing. It proved to be a very powerful weapon, allowing him to survive any attack Optimus Prime and Dreadwing threw at him. It was impervious to Dreadwing's sword and energy blasts only served to stagger him. He had heightened strength, but the armor did not have any weapons, nor did it restore his ability to transform. When Optimus and Dreadwing used explosives to send Starscream through the icy ground into the sea below, the armor allowed Starscream to survive and walk along the ocean floor. Triangulation Megatron was displeased with Dreadwing's failure to obtain the armor. Starscream took the Apex Armor with him when he went to retrieve some Red Energon. During a showdown in a dock, it enabled him to throw Prime around and nearly upend a crane. Unfortunately then Smokescreen showed up with a phase shifter and kicked Starscream right out of the armor. The Apex Armor was subsequently taken back to the Autobot Base. Smokescreen offered it to Bulkhead who was still recovering from his injuries, but the Wrecker was offended by the very idea he'd need a crutch, and swatted the armor out of his hand. Arcee used the armor when the Autobots returned to Cybertron to try to recapture the Omega Keys, and was able to knock the Vehicons around with it. Regeneration After the Decepticons took the kids hostage, Arcee was forced to take off the Apex Armor and throw it to the ground. Knock Out and a team of Decepticons later found it intact in the devastated area around the Omega Lock. After his initial attempts to train Predaking proved a hazard to continued existence, Starscream equipped the Apex Armor to shield himself from its outbursts. Unfortunately for him, the armor did nothing to stop Predaking from tossing him around like a chew toy. Starscream brought the armor along when he was ordered to use Predaking to retrieve a Predacon bone fragment. He took it off once he was certain Predaking was occupied, allowing Miko Nakadai to take possession of it when she tried to get past him into Ultra Magnus' ship. Predaking overpowered the Armor-clad Miko, but failed to do any actual damage to the armor itself. When Predaking was ordered away by Megatron, Miko swiftly put the armor to good use by pummeling Starscream and his attendant Vehicons. Unable to divest her of the armor and faced with incoming Autobot backup, Starscream was forced to leave it with the Autobots. Chain of Command Miko once again donned the armor to aid Jack in securing the bridge of the Nemesis. She made short work of the Vehicon guards, then goaded Soundwave into using a GroundBridge so Raf could open a second one behind him, thus trapping him in the shadowzone. She stood guard while Jack figured out how to pilot the ship, then later decked Knock Out when he tried to switch sides. Category:Objects